I love You
by Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos
Summary: I'll teach you." I press my lips to hers, it's cold, we're both wet from the snow, our positions are uncomfortable and our lips chapped by the wind, but it's still a kiss...Happy Valentines!


****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Guild Wars nor do I own Delius Isnt Emo/Delius Isnt Blind

**Happy Valentines day all!**

_

* * *

_

_It's cold; it's VERY cold…_that's all I could think of as I walked through the icy outpost known as Gunnar's Hold. I placed myself in a dark corner and created a small spark of flame, it looked pretty but didn't do much to bring feeling back to my numb and tingling limbs. I abandoned thought of this and began to people watch.

Paragons (no idea how they stand the cold in their short lil skirts) and Dervishes (is there anything under there to prevent me from getting in?) talking of warm sun, Elementalists (those girls had some sexy curves) arguing with Rangers (feisty lil' things they are) about whether you dominate (oh ba~aby, they are dominant) nature or ally yourself with it (they would agree with an Elementalists in other matters). A monk here and there meditating, how they stood the cold in simple linen, or in some cases just tattoos, still eludes me (as does the monk). Warriors getting drunk near the fire, (you'd be surprised how submissive they are in bed.) And an occasional necromancer here and there, looking ever so molestable in their tight leather and fishnets (yum).

No I am _not_ bi (unlike my twin), these are all girls I'm talking about. I suppose there are guys here too, but I don't really notice them, in fact I prefer to ignore them. I was so busy people watching that I didn't notice a drunk paragon come up to me and start rubbing against me (girl of course, other wise I'd have walked away from a large pile of ash by now). I could smell the alcohol on her breath and wondered if I could make it set aflame…her white gloved hand began to make a circuit from my knee to my upper thigh, each time going a bit higher until it was very close to my…ahem. Normally I wouldn't mind at all but this was getting a bit crazy…I had someone else to do this for me at home (insert smirk).

I don't know what the hell this girl's name was or where the heck she came from, either way I brush her hand away.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Ever since I met her I've been trying to be polite.

"Not yet you aren't" she says with a drunken slur and practically lies down on top of me. I push her off and move away. Trying was the key word in that earlier sentence just so you know. This time I shove her off me and onto the frozen ground, I'm about to walk off when she jumps upright and clings onto me, causing me to try and rip my arm free from her grasp. Damn it, Elementalists aren't made for this kind of thing.

"Don't push me!" She comes closer again. Jeez what kind of alcohol did she drink? The paragon attempts to make what she probably thinks are "sexy" eyes at me, it fails, her eyes are pure white, if anything it's a turn _off_.

I'm about to push her off_ again_ when a silver staff strikes the ground between us. My eyes travel up the staff…please don't let it be…_her._ The staff is silver, and it leads up to a green orb with silver rings orbiting around it…I think she stole it from some asura or something but either way the face resting on top of it is very, very scary. I once made the mistake of hitting on her and I was lucky to walk away…or to be even able to walk at all.

A pale face with even paler eyes, silver markings and black hair tied in a series of tight curls pinned in place by a red flower with amber centers. Black and red armor pieces are held together with pieces of silver steel, revealing rather ample curves. Her bows shaped lips are pulled into a tight frown. Crap what did I do this time…

"I think you heard him bitch, back _off" _Her glare turns from me to the paragon, her eyes narrow into slits and her lip curls back.

"And who are you?" the paragon eyes the necromancer warily.

"His soon to be sister in law, isn't that right Goukai-kun, Yuurei-chan?" the leather clad Necromancer places the hand that is not balancing the staff under her chin on an ornate skull resting on her hip, a bag on the other hip jingles and glows a ghostly blue. The ornate skull's empty eye sockets glow red. Obviously not deterred in the least by this display of power the paragon continues her advances around the staff.

I use what little ice magic I know to cool the air between us and by cool I mean make freezing. She's from Istani…she _should_ be deterred by that….ok maybe not. I let out a small sigh.

I begin to see the telltale signs of Madilim (that's the Necromancer) getting pissed (she doesn't get angry or annoyed, she just gets pissed). Madilim lets out a growl and picks up her staff from the snowy ground (it left a freaking _indent_ where it was, how hard did she slam it?) and jabs the tip under the paragon's chin. She tilts it upwards causing the paragon's chin to turn as well and snarls.

"You have 10 seconds to get out of here before I personally rip apart that face of yours while that cat over there eats at your _brain_, trust me _girl_ you have no idea what I can do with just a piece of leather and wood." Her pointed teeth (Necromancer teeth tend to get pointed after a while of practicing blood rites and such) form an eerie semblance of a smile and part to allow a red tongue to run across them (I'm surprised that it doesn't get cut when she does that).

The cat she's talking about is my girlfriend's twin's cat. That thing is freaking _vicious_ I think it hates me. Scratch that, I don't think it hates me, I _know_ it hates me. The things name is Amatsu, meaning heavenly, heavenly my ass, it's a miniature demon. The first time I saw it the thing almost gouged my eyes out, much to Madilim and Zefiros' amusement. Zefiros is my girlfriend, Zefi's twin. I will never get those two mixed up, they may look alike, dress alike, walk alike, and have the same mannerisms but Zefiros is a guy. Not only that he's a freaking cube of ice. I don't understand why he's part monk, he should be an ice elementalist, or maybe fire, that'd help him pull that cold stick of-

"Oof" ow…the paragon fucking glomped me. Damn it she's strong, this grip is like iron. Oh crap this is not good…can't breathe…blacking…ouuuuuuuuuut.

* * *

When I wake up I'm under a pine tree in a small icy crevice far away from where everyone else was, the paragon is nowhere in sight and a necromancer is glaring at me like I'm a specimen that just wont die, which I may add is probably what I am. Although I grudgingly will admit that I see her as a friend there are times when I'd rather cower and run from her than greet her hello. She slams that staff right in between my legs, a little ways away from you know where.

"Who was that Delius?" She says, her voice is low and cold. Earlier she said she was my soon to be sister in law, not really, so please don't think us related. My girlfriend just really gets attached to the oddest things...

"No one, mind moving your st-" the staff digs deeper into the ground, she leans on it causing it to tilt towards me. Although it gives me an impressive view I have a feeling that voicing such an opinion will not get me out of such a mess.

"Moving my what now Delius?"

"Nothing" She lets out a smirk, damned sadist.

"Zefi should be here soon, think you can keep it in your pants long enough?" she sneers; jeez does she think the only thing on my mind is sex? There are other things in there too! Like…uh…give me a moment, never mind let me get back to you on that. As if on cue a petite ranger in shades of bluish gray approaches on silent feet, the only reason why we know she's there is because she's allowing us to hear the tinkle of her beads. Her large amethyst eyes are confused at why I was on the ground with Madilim's staff considerably close to me and her on top of it glaring down at me.

"Madi-chan?"

"Yes Duckling?" Suddenly all smiles, _witch _I mumble under my breath.

Chaud, Zefi's tiger not at all like that Melandru's stalker her twin has, rubs against my arm. I start petting it, relieved as Madilim removes her staff and moves to lean against a tree. She almost blends in with the shadows, if not for the eerie glowing of her silver glazed eyes and the glint of light against her ornate skull Goukai.

"What's going on? Weren't we supposed to meet at the fire? Are you cold? Do you not like it here? Is something wrong? Are you getting sick? Did something bad happen?" Zefi-chan is so cute when she's worried. I don't know why but she really, really, really likes that witch Madilim…that sadist has my Zefi wrapped around her finger. Although I'm not one to talk, I'm like Madilim's slave. I inwardly shudder at that. Chaud wines and I resume petting her. Madilim's lips twitch upward in her version of a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, but Delius looked like he wasn't feeling well so I brought him away from the…_fire._" She whispers. Zefi hugs Madilim and nuzzles her neck; Madilim hums in response and takes her leave sending one last glare at me. "I'll see you later Duckling."

"Where are you going?"

"To see whether corpses decay faster or slower here. I may need to know in the near future" She sends a meaningful look my way and walks off, still surrounded in shadow.

"Delius-kun are you ok? You aren't sick are you?" Zefi turns her amethyst eyes at me.

"I'm fine" now that she's gone. Zefi sits next to me, Chaud sits on our laps and she leans her head on my shoulder. Zefi smiles.

"You still don't really like her do you?"

"…what makes you say that?"

"You cowered when she stared at you."

"I did not! Snow got into my jacket is all" if by "snow" I mean " an evil look", and "into my jacket" I mean "makes me want to hide inside some cave and never come out"then it did…

"Sure, sure, but please try to get along, she's like a sister to me."

"Yea I know." I let out a sigh, Madi was so mean to me sometimes.

"You aren't still upset about the first time you met her are you?"

"Gee _no_ what makes you think that?" I say sarcastically. I've known the necromancer a long time, longer than I've known Zefi, but I still hadn't gotten over our first meeting. I was attempting to hit on her and she stared at me for a bit then used some magic to make me freeze in place. I stood in that position for about three days, nearly got frostbite, lost all feeling below my neck, blacked out twice, had my fingertips almost rot off, and when it was over she was sitting in the shadows and she said, "I'd _love_ to walk on the beach with you."Damned sadist, I couldn't walk for a month after that. To this day I remain whipped by her (because everytime I try to step out of line she sends me a _look_). I pull Zefi into a hug and rest my head on her shoulder. She puts her hand over my head, her other hand petting a sleeping Chaud. I really love her.

"Delius…where should we go after this?" She whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"We've destroyed the Destroyers, Jora has a homestead, the Asurans don't need us, the Dwarves are…you know, and the Charr have been driven back. Kryta is fine, the Maguuma is safe, Cantha is prospering, the Kurzicks and Luxons are on a rocky truce, the Sunspears are fine, Istani, Elona, and Vabbi are reconstructing. Fighters aren't really needed anymore. What do we do now?"

"We live…the way we want to." I reply, was that not obvious?

"I…I don't know how." She says, quiet and afraid.

"I'll teach you." I press my lips to hers, it's cold, we're both wet from snow, our positions are uncomfortable, and our lips are chapped from the wind, but it's still a kiss. On the inside it's warm, it's sweet, and all fuzzy. I sometimes wonder where I'd be without her, would I still be burning aimlessly, killing without reason, or would I have died? Maybe. I don't want to know.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll get married, we'll go to Shing Jea, or Elona, somewhere safe, we'll get jobs, start a family if we want to. We'll train them to fight and send them to the academy and let them see the world. All the while we'll love each other to pieces and never let each other go, just like now." I wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze her close to me.

"That sounds…nice. What about them?"

"Them?"

"You know, Madilim and Kage, Ebony and Mercury, Ookami and nii-san and aniki. Pins and Blind, Dawn and Lune and Luna? What about them, what do they do when all is over and done?" Of course she'll worry about everyone…

"They'll do what they want to do, settle down, add to the Ebon Vanguard, help Ascalon rebuild, maybe even keep wandering, you can't worry about everyone." And in Madilim's case she can crawl back to whatever genetic freak labratory scientist made her...she's too frightening to be human.

"I can't help it!" She pouts. She's so cute!

"Sure you can. I do," I chirp out. She whacks me lightly. It's my turn to pout. "You don't see _me_ worrying about anyone."

"Yes I do!"

"Do not!"

"So you don't worry about me?" She smiles, smug.

"You don't count."

"Why not?" She snaps.

"Cuz you're already a part of me." I retort. She blinks at that and settles down again. She rests her head on top of mine and I return to nuzzling against her neck.

"Yea…I guess you're right." She whispers, her voice sounds distant. "Delius?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We share another kiss, our kisses are never perfect I note. Our lips don't always meet, sometimes our kisses land awry, our lips are wet, or dry, chapped or bleeding. In the heat of battle, after a battle, when we're sad or happy. Dirt and or gore stain our cheeks when we touch sometimes, they don't always taste like each other, sometimes blood or sweat or whatever is mixed in too. Maybe when we settle down we'll get a chance for a real kiss. But I still enjoy our kisses, no matter how chaste or dirty or messy they turn out to be. No matter how scarce and rare they are I like to enjoy them, maybe it's because they're so rare that I like them, maybe it's because they're so messy and awkward that I enjoy them. Or…maybe it's because I love her that no matter how weird or messy or scarce they are that I love them.

"Zefi?"

"Yea Delius?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
